


Just One of Those Days

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Meet-Cute, They act like dicks to each other, sambucky au, sambucky banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24858073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: It was just one of those days where the smallest things annoyed Sam and Bucky, respectively. Bucky worked at a burger joint where Sam didn’t get what he ordered. Both had endured a long day; both ended up being an asshole to the other. Based on thispost on Tumblr
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Just One of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> A fun little one-shot of the AU variety. Enjoy.

It was going to be one of those afternoons where things just kept going wrong, thought Sam, as he stared down at the meal in front of him. He didn’t normally like to make a fuss, but he had specifically asked for a wholemeal bun and was currently staring at whitebread with sesame seeds. He didn’t like sesame seeds. They were irritating. He didn’t want to be irritating himself, but he needed to return it and at least get a new burger. He’d dealt with assholes in meetings all morning and just wanted to enjoy some junk food in peace. He stood and made a beeline for the registers. The cute guy who was furiously cleaning was the only one not serving someone else, Sam headed in his direction.

It was just one of those days, Bucky mused, as he wiped up a spill from the counter and binned the paper towels before washing his hands and sighing. Every little thing seemed to be going wrong. Firstly, he worked a double shift because they were short staffed, then all of the goddamn customers seemed to be hellbent on being complete dicks. His feet and back hurt, and he was tired. Twenty more minutes was all he needed to get through, and he’d be home free. He turned his head to see the hot guy he had served just before coming his way. Maybe the afternoon wasn’t going to be completely shitty.

“Can I help you?” asked Bucky, plastering his best customer service smile on his face.

“Hi, yeah, uh this isn’t what I ordered,” said Sam as he held the burger out to Bucky, who just stared down at it. “I wanted wholemeal and I got whitebread.”

Bucky took the burger from him and let out an exhausted sigh that caused Sam to raise an eyebrow. He binned it without saying a word to Sam and grumbled something under his breath. Sam was in no mood for yet another rude white boy.

“You say somethin’?” asked Sam, causing Bucky to turn and glare at him.

Bucky let out an annoyed huff and said, “Yeah, actually. I said, _is there really any difference between wholemeal and whitebread or do you like bein’ nitpicky for fun_?”

“I’m not being nitpicky,” Sam retorted. “I like what I like, and I didn’t order that. If you hadn’t have gotten my order _wrong_ in the first place, I wouldn’t be back here having to deal with your shitty customer service.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and placed both hands on his hips and replied, “Well, I’m about done dealing with shitty customers. And I’m pretty damn sure you ordered a plain whitebread bun.”

He had never snapped at a customer like that before. Maybe he was tired. Maybe he needed to let someone else handle the complaint. Maybe he should have just made another burger or given the guy a refund. But something about this customer’s stupidly smug yet handsome face, with his big brown eyes all pretty and shining, and his fucking high cheekbones was frustratingly annoying to Bucky in that moment. He was hot, and he was being a dick, and Bucky forgot how to function.

“Shitty customer?” asked Sam incredulously. “What the hell kind of burger joint is this? They just let anybody up in here now, uh? And I know what I ordered, okay my guy? You’re wrong.”

“I’m not your guy,” said Bucky as he stepped forward.

Sam let out a wry laugh, and said, “Whatever, dude. Admit you were wrong and keep it movin’. Just give me my money back and I’ll be outta your greasy fuckin’ hair.”

Bucky’s eyes widened a moment at the other man’s retort as he replied, “Insulting how I look now, uh? See, this is the reason all you straight men are fucking trash.”

Sam laughed once again, narrowed his eyes and said, “Wrong again, bitch; I like dick, too.”

Bucky’s jaw just about dropped to the floor as a response eluded him. Then his supervisor finally came over and asked, “Is everything okay here, Barnes?”

Even though Sam was pissed off with the guy, he didn’t want to get him in trouble with his boss. He wasn’t a complete asshole.

“I just needed to get a refund,” said Sam, glancing at the cashier and back to his manager.

“Barnes, what’s the problem here? Why didn’t you help the gentleman with his refund? Y’know what? Never mind, I’ll deal with you later.”

“Later? Don’t think so. I’m outta here in twenty,” said Bucky, though he shouldn’t have, and regretted it right away.

“You’ll be outta here for good if you keep this attitude up,” said his manager, before turning his attention to Sam. “I’m really sorry, sir. Do you have your receipt? I can refund the price of your meal and fix your order for you.”

“Yeah, I have it,” said Sam as he fished through his pocket; the guy he had just argued with was standing there like a chastised kid looking down at the countertop. He looked as if he might burst into tears at any moment. Sam felt bad for arguing with him and getting him in trouble.

He handed the receipt over and watched as the manager checked it.

“Did you just need the burger replaced?”

“It’s okay, I’ll just get the refund, thanks.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” he said, glancing at the cashier once more, before thanking the manager as he handed the money back.

As Sam went to gather his stuff from the table, he looked back and saw the manager reprimanding the cashier, and he felt like a terrible person. Obviously, he wasn’t the only person having a bad day, and he hated paying that forward instead of kindness.

…..

The rest of Bucky’s shift went slowly after his boss chewed him out. All he wanted to do was get home, lie down, and shove junk food in his mouth. As he walked out to the parking lot, he stopped in his tracks when he saw the wholemeal asshole from earlier loitering. God, he was so annoying leaning against the railing and looking all hot and shit. Bucky ran his fingers through his hair and tried to ignore him. He was in no mood to argue with strangers again, especially not attractive ones who apparently liked dick, too.

“Hey. Barnes, right? You got a minute?”

Bucky kept walking and said, “Screw you. You waited here to cry about bread again? Or have you found another way to ruin my day?”

“What? No one’s here to cry or ruin anything,” Sam replied. “I just wanted to – look, can you stop for a sec?”

Bucky sighed and then stopped walking. He turned to the customer as he caught up to him. Bucky folded his arms in front, and Sam mirrored him.

“Look, man, I’m sorry about before,” Sam said in earnest. “I’m not usually a dick to people, especially people working customer service gigs. Was just having a shitty day that got shittier by the minute.”

Bucky nodded his head and said, “I’m sorry, too. I had a pretty shitty day as well. I never talk that way to customers. And it was wrong of me to go off on you like that. You did nothing wrong. You just wanted what you ordered.”

“Yeah, I get it. It’s like when small, annoying things keep happening all day, it gets to the point where you can’t take it, and the next small thing sets you off,” said Sam with complete understanding and a little smile that made Bucky’s tummy do flips.

“Exactly,” he replied as he examined the other man’s features out in the afternoon sunlight; he was exquisite. “And I really am sorry for how I spoke to you.”

“Thanks, dude,” said Sam as he placed his hand in his pockets. “That doesn’t happen to me a lot.”

“Oh, I can see why,” Bucky blurted before he could stop himself. “I mean look at you, you’re so fuckin’ hot.”

Sam let out a laugh and said, “Thanks?”

Bucky’s eyes went wide when he realized what he had said.

“Sorry. _Sorry_. Seems like I can’t keep my big mouth shut today. That’s inappropriate. I shouldn’t be out here callin’ you hot. I mean, you are hot, but that’s not cool. Everything about today was not cool. Shit. I’m rambling now. Fuck.”

“Hey, it’s alright,” said Sam with a wide grin that made Bucky’s knees feel weak. “Let’s start again. I’m Sam.”

He held his hand out to the other man who took it gently and gave it a shake.

“Bucky,” he replied with a coy smile. “Nice to meet you Sam, and I’m sorry about before.”

“Same here,” said Sam, holding the other man’s hand a beat longer than was necessary. “So, Bucky. I don’t know if you noticed, but I didn’t get to eat anything before.”

“Yeah, shit. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s okay. I was just thinkin’ that maybe you knew somewhere I could get some food.”

“Yeah, sure, there’re a buttload of places around here,” Bucky proffered as he tucked his hair behind his ear. “If you don’t want a burger anymore, there’s Mexican, Vietnamese, whatever you like.”

Sam nodded his head and looked contemplative a moment. He then tilted his head to the side and stared at Bucky.

“What do you like?”

“Uh?”

“What do you like in the way of food?”

“Oh, I like everything. Not fussy.”

Sam licked his lips and Bucky thought he was going to pass out.

“Cool, so did you wanna grab somethin’ to eat now? With me?”

He tried very hard to bite back his smile, but Bucky failed terribly. His beam spread across his face as he answered, “Yeah, I’d, ah, I’d love to grab you. I mean _eat_ you. Fuck! I meant grab somethin’ to eat with you. _Shit_. I really forgot how to function today.”

Sam let out an amused laugh and said, “You’re cute, Bucky.”

“Thanks, so are you.”

The pair smiled at one another before Sam cleared his throat and said, “So, should we go find some food, or?”

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Both men walked side-by-side and chatted as each of them thought about how their respective shitty day had ended on a surprisingly good note.


End file.
